Can't feel it with your heart
by iloveTRIPLEbrownies
Summary: What if Alex Russo switches body with Shane Gray... the famous leadsinger of Connect Three and surprisingly enough, the boy Mitchie's got a crush on. Will they be on time before sundown? FIND IT OUT! and read... Alex/Mitchie... a bit Smitchie...


**It has been awhile since i've written something. I hope ya'll like it. ;) **

**Summary: **

**Alex switches body with Shane so that she can be with Mitchie. One catch... they have to switch back before sundown or else they'll be stuck in eachother body's forever... **

**It kind of start slow, but i'll promise you, it'll get so much more better. You just have to stick with it and read ;)**

**Reviews would be nice though ;P**

**&& I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!... boo...**

**Ok, ENJOY!**

**---**

The sun is shining bright outside, the people are enjoying their summer while Alex, Max and Justin Russo, the three wizards-in-training are sitting inside the Magic Lair, having another lesson how to use magic properly.

Yeah it was summer, and every other kid should be outside, having fun. But not for the Russo's. Their father wanted them to learn that they are capable of doing something more important in life. And to do so, they have to learn how to handle it.

"So the spell for today is; Body Switching." said the Italian-American father, Jerry.

"Awesome!" said the youngest Russo, Max who's excited as always. "Alex you and me switch seats."

"Max that's not magic."

"Dad she never let me sits there, it'd be kinda magical."

"Fine! Switch spot. Anything to stop this discussion." Said the rebel one in the family, Alex,_ 'ugh when is this going to end?' _who's now sitting on Max's old spot.

"Okay, body switching is a spell where two people can switch body's with each other. For instance, Alex, you and Justin can switch body's"

"Why would I want to do that? I can do more pull-ups than him!"

"Yeah, why switch body's with Chuck Norris, do more pull-ups AND give you around house kicks?" the older Russo said as a wise man.

The girl just snort. "HA! You just admitted that I can do more pull-ups than you!" _'Egghead…' _

"Ok, now this is a tricky spell. because if you don't switch back before sundown, you'll be trapped in the other person's body forever. With. No. Way. Out." the father said and with the last part as a warning.

"And then you'll be a vampire and you'll have to drink blood…" said the youngest Russo.

"You really have to start reading the handouts." Knowing that his son would never do that… _'Max, where do I have to start with you?' _"Alex, let's give it a try with me and you. Now just say the two people's name and then this; _Cambia Coporum, Meum Corpora, Sua Nominavi._" He said, moving with his hands.

"Alright. Alex, Jerry, _Cambia Coporum, Meum Corpora, Sua Nominavi_" and then in sudden lights, she found herself in the same position, her hands fold together, only in a different and more heavier body.

"Excellent Alex, you executed the spell perfectly." he then took a deep breath, watching his body in his daughter's eyes. "oh wow, your grandma was right, I could drop a couple pounds. And why is it so hot in here?" turning to the others. "Man, you have a lot of hair!"

Watching herself in the mirror in her father's body, Alex stroke her hand on her cheek. "Smooth… scratchy… smooth… scratchy…" as she stroke her cheek up and down. _'So this is how it feels huh?'_

"Alex, leave my face alone! You guys get the idea now switch us back!"

Turning around to face _her _body. "Uh… later. I've got a little shopping to do first."

"You don't have any money." The man in the girl body's spoke.

"No, but you do." Flipping her hair around, she storms out the door with her father's pocket in her hand.

"But you just… and I just… but you… Alex!"

--

After Jerry chasing his daughter Alex, and finding her at the mall, she switched them back to their own body's.

"Nice try little girl."

"What I changed us back as soon as you caught me."

"I caught you at the register at the mall!"

Seems to be out of words, she snorted and walked away from her dad.

"What did she do now?" the mother asked when she saw her husband approaching her.

"The same as always. Being Alex." The man kissed his wife on her cheek and walked to the kitchen.

"Well Jerry, don't expect her from getting out of trouble. Nor Justin or Max." the woman said as she followed her husband into the kitchen. "The kids need some time alone. It's summer! They should be hanging out with their friends, not sitting here and being tortured with another class." The man looked up at her.

"I know. But what should we do?" the woman just shrug. "Maybe we should send them to wizard camp. I know this great place nearby a lake. It's not far from here. But we can get there tomorrow. What do you say sweetheart? Some us time alone? Is it good or is it really good?" the man asked excited.

The woman just leaps into his arms. "We should tell the children right now."

--

So after hours of discussions whether they should go or not, the Russo siblings agreed that this might be the only time they get some freedom. Some time alone without their parents. Even though it's a wizard camp, which means that they still have to learn magic, it was nothing compared of how Alex was feeling now.

'_Camp Wizard… on Corny Lake… where did I heard that from' _they were sitting in the car. Justin, Max and Alex with their parents sitting in front.

"Dad, can you turn the radio on? It's too quiet in here. And I can't take the silent. You know how it makes me feel. I can get so nervous and then I- "

"I get your point Max. Now stop gibbering." The father turned the radio on, and how weird is it that a famous boy band were playing.

'_That's it! Camp Rock! It's near Camp Rock.' _The Russo girl thought as the song from Connect Three ends. _'Ugh I'm so going to sneak out of there!' _

After hours of driving they finally arrived at Camp Wizards or as well known as Camp Stars. A camp for gifted children who loves astronomy. In English it means; camp for dorks.

"Boys, can you help me with these bags?" the brothers came and took over the heavy lifting job from their Mom.

"I would appreciate more if you helped me too Alex!" the man said to his daughter, carrying all of her luggage.

"Ok ok… I'm coming." She walked back to her dad and took some of her luggage off him. "It's not that heavy you know."

When they walked to the reception, a man came towards them.

"Ah… the Russo family! Welcome welcome…" the bald man said. "I'm Dr. Finkelstein, the counselor of Camp Stars, or as we like to say, Camp Wizard." The man with the glasses smiled.

"I'm Jerry and this is my wife Theresa." He shakes the man's hand. "And this is my eldest son Justin, my daughter Alex and our youngest, Max."

They all greeted the man with a smile and a hello. "So are you guys excited to be staying here at Camp Wizard?" the man asked them.

Only retrieving a "yeah, awesome!" from Justin and Max and an "yay, whoohoo…" sarcastic answer from Alex.

"Ok then…" the man looked at the luggage's that the Russo were carrying. "Oh those must be heavy. Let me take care of it." and he snaps his fingers. _"poof…"_ the bags were gone. "I brought them to your room." The man said and walked inside a little cottage.

The Russo's followed him. Once inside, it didn't look like a normal cottage but an endless row of doors. They stopped walking at door 13. "Max, this will be yours." The man then opened the door for him.

It looked more like a penthouse than a cabin. "Wow…" was all their reaction.

"Ok, where's my room?" Justin asked the baldy man.

"Right over here… room number 15."

"Awesome!" was his reaction when he walked inside.

"So that leaves us to your room Alex." The man walked in front and stopped at number 17. "I hope you like it."

She walked in with her parents behind her. "You have got to be kidding me!" the room was surrounded by music instruments, guitars, a keyboard and even a drum-set! _'This might be an awesome summer after all.'_

"Mom, Dad! Look, they even have chocolate on the pillows!" the eldest boy said, running down the hall to Alex's room. "Oh wow…" he said once inside.

"Mom, Dad! The toilet can talk!" the youngest child said, storming in Alex's room. "Oh wow…"

"I know isn't this amazing?" Alex jumped on the bed "Thank you mom and dad!"

"Alright then. I guess you guys like it here. Well Theresa, we have to go back. It's a long drive back."

"Ok then… come here baby's, give you momma a hug. I'm going to miss you all!"

"Promise me you stay out of trouble, ok Alex?" Jerry hugged his daughter tight.

"Why do I have to be the one who-" her father looked down on her. "Oh never mind! I'm going to miss you too."

"Justin, take care of your brother and sister ok?" their mom shouted out of the window.

"Yes, mom, don't worry about that, I will!"

"Ok sweethearts, bye!"

And they all stood outside watching the car leave.

"Can you smell it?" Alex asked

"Yeah, Max, you ate way too much beans!" the older brother teased. Only receiving a glare back.

"It wasn't me!"

"No, you guys, it's the smell of freedom."

--

The first night alone in her 'new' room was amazing. Alex slept like sleeping beauty for ages. _'It must've been something in the chocolate!' _she thought goofy.

When she had changed her clothes and ready to get something to eat, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Justin. We have to go. It's breakfast time."

"Ok, I'm coming." She grabbed her purse and her diary which was the important thing she had to bring with her. She opened the door, finding her brother Justin, dressed as geeky as always and her younger brother Max walking towards them.

"Are you guys ready? Cause I'm starving!"

"Let's go then."

--

The dining-room was gigantic! From their point of view it looked like a football field with endless all you can eat buffet.

"Cool!" the first one who instantly grab a plate and filled it full top was Max. Always the hungry one.

"There's so many things to eat!" he said when they were done eating. "Maybe it's possible to eat the plate too!" he then raised his plate to him and took a bite from it. Surprisingly that you can bite them! "hmm… it's from chocolate… with a slice of mint."

The other siblings laughed at how stupid but funny their little brother can be. "Oh max, where does all the junk go?" the Russo girl asked

"I dunno… I have a big stomach you know." He smiled his crooked smile at her and took another bite from his plate.

"May I have your attention please?" Dr. Finkelstein was standing on a chair with a pad in his arms. "I'm holding the groups of activity. You will be divide in groups whom you're going to work with for this past weeks. So please listen. If I call your name it means you're in group 1."

He then began to call the names one for one.

--

Alex found herself in a group of strangers. She's in group 4. Her brother Justin is in group 1 and Max in group 6. They got separated and now she's all alone with five other strangers.

"Hi, I'm Lily." A girl with long blonde hair came to introduce herself.

"I'm Alex." She shook the girl's hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. So you're new here?"

"Yeah, it's my first time here. Are you new here?" she asked the blonde

"No, it's my second year here. Pretty scary huh? Surrounded by strangers." The girl let out a giggle.

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"Ok for this task you need a partner to work with. Uhm… Jake you go with Oliver. Cassidy and Nicole. And Alex you go with Lily. Done." The man whose name was Mr. Cullen, gave us each a safety vest. "You will go and take one of those canoe's, row to the that island over there and back to the shore. This is a lesson of teamwork. The first who comes back to the shore will retrieve a spell that would only be told once! Winners only! Now go and oh yeah I almost forgot, no magic! Good luck… you'll need it." he said laughing.

'_Oh great! Canoeing. Great memories about that!' _she thought of her first time canoeing with her classmates. Her so called 'partner' left her in the canoe alone, and she couldn't row. So then her classmates teased her by splashing water at her or shaking the canoe with their paddles. She went home soaking wet. '_It was the most humiliating thing I've ever had.'_

"So you know how to do this?" Lily asked

"Not really. I suck at rowing." It's a true fact though.

"It's ok. I'll help you out."

The girls were rowing back to the shore after an half hour. Being placed as last. Jake and Oliver won the spell… of course they did! They cheated! Boys…

"So what else is to do here?" the Russo girl asked

"Everything you want." They were having a lunch break and were walking by the shore.

"Ok so if I want to go to Camp Rock, I can?"

The blonde girl turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Camp Rock? Absolutely not. It has been forbidden by Dr. Finkelstein. We are not allowed to go there cause of the mortal magical creatures rule. They cannot see us using magic!"

"Oh too bad… cause I've heard that the famous Connect Three singer, Shane, is staying there."

With that the blonde looked excited at her. That must've turned the button on. "Shane Gray?"

"Uhuh… but we're not allowed to go there so…" she trailed off…

"Alright alright," the Russo girl smiled satisfied. "we can go there if you want. Tomorrow morning will be good. I'll take care of the rest."

--

So after another wonderful night of sleep, Alex quickly changed her clothes and went to her brother Justin's room.

"I'm not going to breakfast… I've been full since yesterdays!" her brother smiled at her.

"Ok, so what are you going to do?" he asked

"Lily is going to give me a tour around the camp." '_yeah he'll believe it… right?' _

He lifted his eyebrow up, "So Lily huh? Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked curiously _'I hope not!'_

"I don't know. Should I ask her?" her brother then grinned at her. "Alright I will ask her and if she hasn't got a boyfriend I'll do some good words for you. Just promise me not to tell Dr. Finkelstein what I'm going to do."

The grin on the brother's face suddenly disappeared. "Alex, you're not doing something you're not supposed to do right? I promised mom and dad to look out for you! And you promised to stay out of trouble!" he said concerned

"I know I know, I'm not doing anything wrong, do I? And besides Lily would totally like you! I saw her checking you out yesterday."

"But that's not a reason to- really?" his full attention goes back to Lily. "Did she?"

"Yes, and now please let me do my job and you'll do yours, deal?"

"Alright then, deal."

--

When everyone was having breakfast, Alex and Lily walked by the shore to get to Camp Rock where they'll meet Shane Gray, the hottest guy in the world…

"So how far is it?" the Russo girl asked

"Not far, just beyond that bridge and we're there." Suddenly they heard some footsteps approaching them. "Quick behind that tree!" they ran as hard as they can to hide behind the big old oak. But Lily got caught.

"Who's there?" a bit familiar voice spoke. He saw someone. "Show yourself!" he said

"Shit!" she then whispered in Alex's ear "Tell me everything when you get back ok? Tell Shane I love him!" she smiled

"Wha-" before Alex could stop her, Lily moved away from the tree.

"Hi Mr. Cullen." She said polite.

Alex couldn't believe what just happened. _'did she just… and I'm just… but we… what?'_

"Ah Lily, it's just you. What were you doing here?" the man asked

"I'm just running around to burn some calories, sir. Breakfast can be a bit too much." She giggled.

"Ok then, why don't you walk with me back to the dining-room. There are some things I would like to discuss with you."

All that Alex can whisper was a "Thank you." And Lily was gone.

--

'_just behind the bridge'_ Alex waited till she hear no longer footsteps and continued where they started on; meeting Shane Gray.

The bridge wasn't that far from the camp. She successfully crossed the bridge and walked along the pad to Camp Rock.

Once she stands in front of the arch with its name and logo, she smiled to herself. _'I made it'_

There were not much people outside, just 3 girls making their way out and all the others were sitting inside the dining room.

Alex overheard the 3 girls talking as she hides behind the wooden wall.

"So where is Mitchie?" the Asian girl asked,

"I don't know, don't care." The blonde responded vile. "She always disappear. I like her but she's just so weird sometimes." She looks like the leader of the group. walking in the middle, the 2 girls follow her every step. _'I bet she's the mean one'_

"Mitchie is really nice though." the darker girl spoke.

"Yeah whatever. Come on, let's rehearsal before Shane arrives."

When the 3 girls went in their cabin, Alex sneaked to the window, watching the girls dance and sing a really, really poppy song.

"I'm too cool for you…" is coming out of the room with some pop beat behind it that makes your teeth hurt cause of how cheesy it sounds.

'_Ugh, Barbie's… I can't take this anymore!' _Alex walked around the cottage and in to the trees. She could see the island from there. A few moments later, when she was walking by the shore, a sound of a guitar caught her attention.

She followed the sound, leading her to an open spot just near the water where a beautiful brunette was sitting, playing her guitar. It was like the sound of an angel when the brunette opened her mouth and her voice stole the Russo girl's heart.

"_I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say."_ Alex couldn't stop staring at her. She was leaning against the fence, inches away from the girl. _"But I have this dream, right inside of me. I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know."_ Then the singer strum her guitar a bit harder than before.

"_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me…" _

Alex was standing speechless. She forgot the reason why she's even there. What was she supposed to do actually?

"Wow…"

It sounded like a small whisper, but it made the singer jump and turn around. "Wh-who are you?" the girl stuttered out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just heard you singing and it was so beautiful." _'and so are you…' _

"Oh, thanks." The girl seemed a bit embarrassed by the comment and blushed.

Alex just smiled at how cute it looked. "Did you wrote it?" she asked. The girl just nodded and her eyes were focused on the ground. "I'm Alex by the way. What's your name?"

The girl then looked up. "I'm Mitchie." She took the hand Alex was offering.

It looked like new years eve, cause that simple touch has lit on the fireworks in Alex. Soon enough the feeling was gone, when Mitchie pulled away her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mitchie." She said

Only retrieving a warm smile back. "You too. But I have to go." she walked away with the guitar in her hand.

"Where are you going?" Alex followed her behind.

"Back to the Camp. Where else am I going?" the girl said sarcastically. "Shane is coming and I don't want to miss him."

'_Shane! I forgot!' _"He's staying the whole summer, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, but still, I've been wanting to meet him!" she stopped and turned to face the Russo girl. "I have such a big crush on him!" she said excitedly.

'_well who doesn't?'_ "Oh really?"

"Yes! But on the other hand, who doesn't have a crush on Shane Gray? He can sing, dance, act and is super cute! What else do you want?" the singer was smiling sheepishly.

"So you've never met him before?" Alex was having one of her genius moments, the one where she's planning something, the one where she gets in trouble for.

"No, it would be my first time." The singer then moved on. "I haven't seen you around here. Did you just arrive?"

"Uh, no. I'm from Camp Wiz- Stars…" she corrected on time. "Camp Stars… yeah that's it."

"Are you sure? Cause you don't seem sure." The girl questioned her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's somewhere over the bridge."

"But are you allowed to be here actually?" the singer raised an eyebrow and grinned.

'_gah… she's like a 20 questions machine!... with a very, very sexy smile….'_ She snort at the thought and made the other girl's smile wider. "Actually, I'm not. I sneaked out just to see Shane too. But instead I got to meet another beautiful singer, you."

That last comment made Mitchie blush and embarrassed to look at the Russo girl. "So Alex huh? Isn't that a boy's name?" she teased.

"Well isn't Mitchie a boy's name too?" the singer smiled, knowing that either way the question had to be asked. "Besides, do I look like a boy?"

"No, but you would make a handsome boy though."

You know that feeling when your heart suddenly stopped beating, or when you suddenly can't breathe anymore? Well that's how Alex is feeling now. She blushed at the comment the singer made. And really, it's like one in a million times Alex had blushed.

"Of course I would." she said confident but teasingly. "You would make a pretty hot boy yourself too."

They laughed as they were walking to Mitchie's cottage. "So I guess I'll see you around?" the singer asked shyly.

And there it hits her. _'the body switching spell!' _Alex grinned at the thought and considered on using it. But will she get away with it and not getting in any trouble?

Impossible.

She smiled her crooked smile. "I'll be here."

The singer returned her a smile as well. "Ok then, bye." And went inside her cabin.

--

Walking back to Camp Wizard. Alex was planning it all in her head. _'So what if I switch body's with Shane? He'll never know what's happening! I can just erase his memories for the past few hours. Or I can just tell him that he was just dreaming! Yeah, he'll believe that… but what about Mitchie? I want her to want me, not Shane! Maybe a simple kiss would be enough. And then I'll change back before sun down! HA! I'm such a genius…'_

She smiled at her thoughts while making her way back to camp.

_'This is going to work… I hope…'_


End file.
